How to HATE a Girl - While On Vacation!
by Erizabesu Miharu
Summary: Sequel to 'How to Treat a Girl', which was a sequel to 'How to Meet a Girl'. The turtles are finally back on their feet following the mind-boggling Kraang invasion on NYC. They need to plan their next move... that is, after they take care of all the paranoid anti-militia groups running around! Based off the 2k3 episode 'HATE' with everyone's fav redhead thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**Annndd... she's back! First off, all hail the threshold of the winter season. Good will towards men indeed fuse these next few months are my fav out of the whole twelve-month rotation! And with that, moving our beloved green characters right along. After all, they had an entire alien invasion to deal with when last we left them. Not to mention the newest addition to the team- the** ** _long-haired_** **Casey Jones (yes Michael Bay, I'm still harping about that among OTHER things!).**

 **As much as the brothers love New York City, they needed some serious R & R; and where better then Casey's grandmother's abandoned farmhouse! Fast forward ****several months post-invasion, and we'll see how they- and others- are getting along.**

 **}{}{Disclaimer}{}{ Much of this plot and some dialogue are borrowed from the 2k3 episode 'HATE', which got the idea from the original 1985 comic anyway. Property of Eastman and Laird and whatever TV network made the series.**

 **-May, 2015-**

The rooster crowed over the faint rays of sunlight. Very faint, for it was barely six-o-clock! But it was Friday, so Master Splinter had allowed his sons a couple extra hours of sleep.

"Ahhhh." Splinter breathed in, swinging open the upstairs hall window. Fresh country air! He had grown fond of its rejuvenating power these past months. He grabbed his walking stick- a generous carving on Casey Jones' behalf- off of the wall and stepped lively down the hallway. The hallway of closed doors. His sons were deep in slumber behind them. So, the only reasonable thing to do was to arouse them!

"Morning, Master Splinter."

Splinter's brow rose as Emma Dewitter emerged from the room that had become her and April O'Neil's. As always, she was smiling as big and bright as her auburn hair. It had been braided over the shoulder of her navy sweatshirt. He smiled back. "Good morning, Emma."

"I'm ready for this morning's exercises." Emma stated brightly. "Shall I ready the mats while you wake the boys?"

Her enthusiasm and dedication rivaled that of Leonardo. Now, if only Raphael and his younger sons would adapt to it. Splinter nodded at his newest, eager pupil. "A most thoughtful action. You shall hear my sons groaning momentarily."

Groaning was the right word. Donatello and Leonardo were fair listeners when it came to starting up. And Raphael only needed a few whacks to the head. Michelangelo however, required prying from the sheets with the jaws of life.

"Seeennnsseeii…" the sleepy-eyed turtle whined in the several minutes it took Splinter to get him and his brothers moving down the stairs. "Why can't we at least wait for eight? I'm sure that all of the cool ninjas do it."

"How 'bout no noise from Mikey before eight." Raphael suggested, leading the bunch into the kitchen. "All those in favor?"

"Aye!" Leonardo and Donatello raised their hands. Michelangelo pouted through their quick grab of cereal. But upon sitting down, he glanced through the kitchen window, then grinned, milk dripping down his chin. He had spotted Emma in the back with the mats. "At least I've got one friend in this frenzy, suckers."

He leapt over the table, rattling everybody else's bowls. Ignoring his siblings complaints, Mikey threw open the window, leaning his head out, until his shell stopped him. "The sunrise doesn't get much better then that, Gorgeous!"

Emma laughed. "I live to brighten people's days." She gave her butt cheek a hearty smack. "Ya know it!"

"Cow-a-bunga." Mikey grinned back in at his brothers. "Mock that, suckers!"

"You realize she was laughing at you, not with you." Raph rolled his eyes.

Emma surprised them with her head coming through the window. "Aw c'mon Raph, what's a morning without a good 'Cowabunga'?"

"A morning in bed." Raph told her.

Splinter clapped his hands together before the conversation could consume them. "Finish up, my sons. Today, we will be beginning with our stealth training, followed by meditation…"

 **}{}{}{}{}{**

April O'Neil scanned the sidewalks and the buildings that rose above them. There was a construction crew covering every one, repairing the sporatic damage that had been done only a month ago. The people of New York hadn't hesitated to push itself up on its feet.

"Count it, O'Neil." Vern called her attention, fingers ticking down. "Four, three…"

April breathed out and put on her calmest, most encouraging smile. "Good morning to you all in New York City, from Staten Island to Times Square. This is April O'Neil coming to you for the first Channel 6 broadcast since the terrifying attack from the skies only a month ago. Re-establishing our electricity proved a challenge, but we hope that the daily and dedicated updates through a website kept you well-informed and well-grounded.'

'In the days since the extra-terrestrial attack, our city has focused on one goal; to restore our walls and liberty. Much speculation was left in the wake of several arrests within the United States government. However, the President and many seats of the Supreme Court assure the people they had no knowledge…"

She went over what details Channel 6 hadn't covered in the slight social media connections they had managed to get out to the city. All of Channel 6 had been working around the clock in the week since April and Casey had returned. Casey had had plenty of commission work out of his garage; in short, they'd been busy. April couldn't wait to wrap this up… then they'd head back out to the farmhouse for some much needed rest.

 **}{}{}{}{}{**

The air was good this morning… fresh, American air; human air! No room for alien scum here!

 _And I'll fight the rest of my life to keep it that way!_ Skunk swore up to the sun, like he'd been doing every morning for weeks. It was a silent demo of his resolve, now that the path was set for him and his men. The first loud statement to the aliens… and the wasted government who dared to play nice with them!... that Humans Against The Extraterrestrials would fight. Even if the government wouldn't!

"Skunk!" Axel called out. Skunk pivoted to see Axel and another man tracing out to the rusty 60s van. It was the only non-conspicuous vehicle that they had at the moment. Skunk walked toward them, more suspicious then curious. "Where're you headed?"

"It's Friday," Axel reminded him with a twirl of the keys. "Donuts for all! Any requests."

"Make sure you buy from a couple different stores." Skunk said, not answering the question. "We don't need anybody raising eyebrows."

"They're donuts, Skunk…" the other- Mole- laughed. Until Skunk closed his hand around his throat. "And we've only been hiding out for weeks, getting ready for the biggest day of our free world lives! You remember that, don't you, Mole? The oath we took, that YOU took!?"

Mole's eyes rolled at Axel for help. Axel cleared his throat in discomfort. "Don't worry 'bout it Skunk. I'll do all of the talkin', alright."

Skunk released Mole. "You better. We've planned and scrapped too hard for this."


	2. Chapter 2

"So?"

The four brothers ramrodded April before she'd even followed Casey onto his grandma's porch. Their eager faces pressed over the railing, shouldering each other for space. Had they done that a month ago, it would've snapped, the wood had been that rotten. But there'd been nothing but time for the family to whip the farmhouse into a livable space.

"What's the word on the Kraang?" Donnie was first in line.

"Are they all gone?" Leo followed up. "What state is the city in?"

"Did you bring pizza?" Mikey cried out from behind them.

 _I feel like the town crier._ April sighed, pushing through to the screen door Casey held open for her. Even with all of Donatello's expertise, Casey's grandmother hadn't believed in cable. And the radio discovered in the kitchen was from World War II.

"Can I at least drink some coffee first?" April pleaded. Like magic, there was Emma holding a frothing mug that smelled like cinnamon. They both knew there were three shots of espresso beneath it. April took it with relish at the first caffeinated sip, sinking onto the couch. She reopened her eyes to still find the guys staring at her intently. Very close.

"I will taze you." She warned with a cocked brow.

They immediately backed up, while Emma took the liberty or setting herself on the spine of the couch. "Anything for ya, Case?"

"I grabbed some Corona in town." Casey gestured with the six-pack he had carried in. He'd protested, but April had paid for it. It was the least she could do, with him pulling four hour drives between here and the city.

"It took a lot of untangling for the police after Saks Robotics disappeared." April started in after taking her second swallow. "It's said that over two hundred statements were taken… including ours." She motioned to the humans in the room. "And retaliation has been… varied. In degrees of anger, that is. Right now, law enforcement all over the U.S. is working to ensure any crackpot guerilla groups that they have everything under control."

'Then of course, anyone who found spare Kraang parts is trying to sell them on the internet." April shook her head.

Raph spoofed a laugh. "America. Land of the free buck."

"Well, everybody's plenty nervous about any loose bots that might be running around." Casey shuddered, entering back from the kitchen. "Wouldn't be a bad idea if there were a couple groups of freedom fighters out there, watching our backs."

April's fire returned in an instant. "No, it wouldn't, Jones. Guerilla groups like that would soon shot us in the back. People that take the law into their own hands are often paranoid and unpredictable."

"Stereotype much?" Casey narrowed his eyes on her. "Just cause a guy lives off the map and wields a gun or two, doesn't make them a psycho."

"I can't believe you're saying that sentence with a straight face." April rose off the couch. "We went over this in the car. There's no place in governed society…"

"See, this is what I heard you babbling about in the car!" Casey nudged past Leo, plopping himself into the recliner. "And what good is the society that can't trust its own government. Answer me that, Bill O'Riley."

"I sooo wish I had a camera right now." Mikey's non-whisper broke into April's prowness. She snapped out of the merry-go-round she and Casey had been going on up and down the interstate. And blushed at the guys staring between them in amusement.

"Got my phone right here." Emma said, waving from the couch.

"Don't that thing record?" Mikey asked, eyes bright with mischief. Emma grinned back. "Say 'freedom fighters'."

Raph, Don, and Leo burst out laughing and April blushed harder and turned a glare on Emma. "You're supposed to be my friend."

"You're supposed to be the levelheaded one in this relationship." Emma remarked back, all giggles. She put her phone down and high-fived with Mikey. It caused her to wobble and Mikey rushed to catch her. He missed and Emma yelped as she collapsed to the floor.

"Serves you right." April went back to her coffee and the couch. She wasn't finished with Casey Jones, but she had promised Leo and the others a full report. "No actual Kraang brains were recovered from the invasion."

She caught the guys' faces as they took that much in. Donnie adjusted his glasses. "Well, where could they go? Those that we didn't shoot back to Dimension X can't have too many friends… right?"

"All it would take is a stomach." Mikey used his spooky voice, helping Emma up. She steadied herself and her eyes went wide. "We should all get tummy probes, just to be sure."

"I call April's." Mikey raised his hand. April squinted at him. "And oh yeah… Emma, Casey and I have been marked as persons of interest."

"What!" Emma shrieked, coming around the couch. "Did my dad do that? How did nobody turn you in?"

"No," April answered in succession. "And Thompson wouldn't hear of one of her reporters being hauled to D.C. when there's news to be made. She just said to take some vacation until the dust settles."

Could they tell how uninspired that made her feel? April slumped back with her coffee nestled between her hands. The juiciest journalism any news station could hope for and she was stuck on the sidelines… again! Was there some other alien force, seeking to destroy her career?

"What about my parents?" Emma asked after a moment's hesitation. Saving the best for last. April eyed her sheepishly. "Well… your mom's not in jail."

Emma's face didn't look that surprised. "Huh… and Vern?"

"He offered to drive us to Florida." Casey laughed from the recliner. "It was tempting."

Mikey waved that off. "C'mon! What's Florida got that we don't?"

"The beach." Leo suggested.

"Bikinis." Raph smirked.

"Electricity." Donnie pointed at the broken lampstand near him.

"Snow cones!" Emma rounded off.

April groaned, pressing her palms into her eyes. This was going to be a long vacation!


	3. Chapter 3

**}{}{}{1 Week Later}{}{}{**

April stormed into the rusty kitchen, even though nothing warranted her being in there. But it was deserted, thus making it her favorite room. Raph had taken control of the TV room- kinda pointless since there was no TV to speak of- Leo had claimed the back porch for his meditation. Casey and Donnie had driven her out of the barn so they could continue wrecking Casey's car, so as to improve it somehow. The basement was Splinter's domain and board games with Mikey upstairs grew stale after the first hour.

 _I need to get out of here!_ April clutched at the roots of her hair, staring at the table. The grain was actually well polished for its age… _ugh, I'm analyzing furniture!_

"Yo, Channel 6."

April looked up at Grease Monkey Casey himself as he entered through the back screen. He had the most excitable of grins on his face. "I think we got her fine-tuned. The dune buggys too. Wanna take a test drive?"

"Would that test drive be above or below the speed limit?" April eyed him warily. Casey's grin broadened. ""You wanna escape or not, O'Neil?"

April was out of her seat without a word.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"Hamato Splinter." Emma stepped forward with a bow at the waist. She was careful not to spill the tray that she had carried down. "Thank you for having me."

Master Splinter chuckled. "You realize that this is a basement?"

"I love what you've done with the place." Emma grinned at him. The candles Splinter had placed around about 4 dozen pillows, rugs, and blankets, illuminated what served as his private quarters. Emma folded down onto a cushion at his eye level, placing the tray humbly between. "I brewed a new spice; mandarin orange delight."

They raised their mugs and took a long sip. Master Splinter sighed deeply. "How is such an old soul fitted with such a young mind."

"It's all about the portion control." Emma joked, lowering the mug. "But I'm sure you didn't call me down here for flattery."

"I thought it best we discuss this face-to-face." Master Splinter admitted. "You've been… quiet these last few days. I am wondering how you are handling April's news."

"In what regard?" Emma pushed her answer off for a few seconds later. Master Splinter noticed. "It seems we are to remain here indefinitely, but my sons and I will return to our home one day. April and Casey will as well. But what of yourself?"

Emma took her time in swallowing. "My aspirations haven't changed since I first met you guys. I want to be a marine biologist, work with animals, and be in the water every minute possible! It's been my dream ever since I fell into the eel tank at a California aquarium."

Master Splinter shook his head. "That's not… you fell into an eel tank?"

"During a weekend with my grandparents when I was 8." Emma shrugged. "Don't worry, I didn't hurt the eels. But being underwater those ten seconds made me want to stay underwater all the time!"

Her eyes had gone starry; she was dead serious! Splinter wasn't sure if this explained some things about her, or only added to her mystery. He looked back at his tea. "That sounds wonderful. Though I was alluding to more then your choice in career, Emma."

"I know." Emma's smile lopsided. "And I don't have all the answers, Master Splinter."

"Because you're not looking for them." Splinter said. "Have you phoned either of your parents since we got here?"

"I already knew that my father was going to jail." Emma said. "And you heard what April said. We're wanted! Any contact I might attempt could be traced back here. I wouldn't dream of…"

"It won't be like that forever." Splinter reminded her in his own relief. "And when it does, I would feel at ease knowing you had somewhere to go- people to depend on."

Emma sipped her tea again. "You don't want the presence of you or your sons to effect the plans I have for my life?"

Smart as a whip. "That puts it mildly. You are someone we care for, someone who has taken care of us."

"But what if my life is all the better because of you guys." Emma's smile returned. "So, my plans are on pause…" She thought on it, then shrugged. "I appreciate the concern Master Splinter. But I'm a Navy brat, don't forget. I'll survive, one way or another. With or without my parents."

Even after raising four boys, Splinter knew that stubborn tone. He lowered his cup and folded his hands Time to subject change. "You continue to impress me with your training sessions, Emma. You are a quick learner."

"I've got five different teachers." Emma joked. "And your sons impress me with their teamwork. They play well together."

"But they didn't always." Splinter mentioned, glancing into his tea. "Sometimes still don't. They've all run away after an argument. But, they always return… because I've raised them to know that they're stronger together."

Emma smiled, but it was sad. "You are blessed, Hamato Splinter. People to be admired, and I do. But, what if one of your sons joined forces with the Shredder… what would you do?"

Splinter leaned back, watching her face disappear into her past. Many painful memories borne by the ones she was supposed to love and depend upon. Yes, he was blessed. Still… "I would not give up."

Emma bowed her head. "Many thanks for the tea, Master Splinter."


	4. Chapter 4

"Look at this!" Skunk roared, waving the magazine for all of his followers to see. "Aliens Skulking in the Sewers!', 'Probing at Midnight', 'Lights Over Times Square'… What do all of these have in common?"

The group thought for a moment. Then Axel raised his hand. "Aliens?"

"No!" Skunk pointed down from the hay bales he stood on. "I mean, yeah, but… what _else_ do they have in common?"

Dumbed silence; which was why he was the leader. "NYC, gentlemen! The Big Apple! That's their stronghold, I guarantee it."

They all muttered and Skunk's peripheral caught Mole sidling in the side door. There were two on either side of the giant barn that was their HQ. The farmer was owned it was loyal to their cause. Only too old to take up the fight. Skunk nodded at Mole to wait before he continued. "The government says they all went home, but we know the truth! The aliens are still here and still planning to exterminate us all! And we're not going to take that.'

'Humans Against the Extra Terrestrials doesn't wait for the aliens to strike; WE STRIKE FIRST! It started in New York and we will end it in New York!"

They all hooped and hollered and Skunk backed down off of the hay bales. Mole stood waiting for him. "Got something to report?"

"Do I ever!" Mole rubbed his hands together. "You know that abandoned farm, about ten miles out?"

Skunk thought and nodded. "Across the lake, yeah."

"Some grandson of the owner's been shacking up there since the invasion," Mole told him. "Probably got bombed out of his home. No big deal, right? Only I saw him in town today. Guess who he had in the passenger seat?"

Did he expect him to guess? Mole looked ready to burst. "April O'Neil."

Skunk let that sink in. "No way. You sure, man?"

"Only one reporter with lips like that." Mole grinned. "And eyes, and legs…"

Skunk pinched Mole's shoulder. "Focus! This could work… with our big plans only a few days away."

"I knew you'd think so." Mole continued to grin.

"Well, let me think some more." Skunk warned him. "And nobody makes a move until I say so."

 **}{}{}{}{}{**

"Make yer move, Mikey." Raph cracked his neck on both sides. "I ain't got all day."

"Actually, we do." Donnie corrected his brother though a mouthful of wildberry poptart. There had been a full box when they'd started out this morning, but between him, Emma, and Casey, there was only one left. April stretched back on the checkered blanket, taking a slow inhale of sweet spring air. Everything was in full bloom with the scent of last night's rain over everything. The sun was out, the sky was blue…

"Michelangelo!" Raph roared out from their wrestling ring.

"Not so tough now are you, brah." Mikey laughed.

"I'll show you tough!" Raph yelled back. Then there was a howl. "OW!"

"Raph!" Leo broke off of the blanket. "You're gonna break his arm!"

"I'm not setting it!" Emma warned them.

 _So much for it being peaceful._ April closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the leaves in the wind, the birds in the trees…

"Yo, Channel 6!"

 _Oh, forget it!_

"What'd you want, Jones?" April didn't bother opening her eyes. They'd gone on this picnic because April was heading back into the city with Casey on Sunday and she saw no better use of her time then catching some rays until then. Yet, Casey Jones came to stand over her, grin in his voice. "What'd you think about blackberry pie?"

"What pie?" Mikey and Emma's voice suddenly called out. April had to laugh.

"We're talking here!" Casey yelled back. "It just so happens that the best berries to pick them from are less then ten yards away from us."

April opened one eye. Picking berries in the country, to be baked into a pie later? How simplistic! And the guys were getting louder by the second. She sat up. "I'll probably need a tour guide; so that I don't get lost."

Casey's smile could've broken his jaw. They both waved to Splinter and made their way through the tree line and into the shaded path. Casey explained some about coming through here all the time with his cousins. They'd gone for a few minutes, when April saw a promising clump of bushes. Casey pumped the air in triumph. "Here we go!"

"How do we get them back to the house?" April thought aloud.

"Easy." Casey unbuttoned his flannel shirt and stripped to his wife-beater underneath. April wrinkled her nose. "You've been sweating in that."

"We'll wash the blackberries before we cook them."

April reached out to the first plump berry. "So you pick berries and cook them too?"

"I know a lot of things." Casey protested.

"You know about the current political climate in Belgium?' April quizzed him. Casey stared at her, hurt. "You like reminding me that you're smarter."

"I think most people are smarter then they realize." April stared back at him intently. "They just need to tap into it and not bury it."

Casey sighed. "We've had this conversation before, O'Neil. I'm perfectly comfortable with my station in life."

"If that were true, you wouldn't go out playing Revenge of the NHL every night." April mounted a few more berries into his shirt. Casey's shoulders had stiffened against his skin. "This is _not_ what I had in mind for berry-picking."

"What did you have in mind, then?"

Casey paused with his hand in the bush. He was blushing. "Well, a couple…"

He stopped. Then his whole body jerked. April jumped back as the blackberries popped into the air. "Casey? What-"

Casey dropped to the ground, teeth clenched in pain. April tensed at the man who suddenly appeared farther up the path. Her thought to run and scream was blocked by a hand clapping over her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**How are the shorter chapters working? I tend to** **divide my stories up by which lines will leave readers wanting more... and, of course, a cliffhanger when I'm feeling cruel, LOL. But if you need something a little longer or meatier, let me know! And as always, REVIEW!**

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

It hurt to breathe, to move… to think. _What_ had they hit him with? Casey crawled back up the path, the edge of the meadow right there… and he wasn't losing face in front of four turtles! Casey paused against a tree, growled at the pain, then pushed himself forward. "L-Leo… Raph!"

He stumbled into the open, spotting the crowded picnic blanket. Casey put the goal in his mind to start walking for it. But his feet weren't listening. Luckily, a couple hands caught him before he could perform a face plant. "Casey!"

"Man, what happened!?"

"Sit down." Master Splinter moved him to the blanket, but Casey dug his heels in. "Ap-"

"Where's…"

"Took her." Casey blurted out. "Some guys. They…"

"Ok, ok easy." Emma was there now, gripping his chin so he looked straight at her. "How many fingers?"

"Th-Three." Casey straightened up, some of the dizziness subsiding. "We gotta get April!"

"In a minute." Leo spoke now. "You need to tell us where they went, right?"

"Blitz attack." Casey was able to form more words. "Three of 'em…"

"Aw, man." Emma drew in her breath. Casey felt her hands come up on his side and Casey felt fire and pulled away. Emma patted him. "Sorry! They used a probe. Like, the thing they use to herd cattle. The voltage is twice that of a regular taser. I'm shocked you're even standing."

"There's a burn mark." Raph whistled. "That'll scar."

"Big whoop." Casey grunted. "OOOW!"

"Get me the honey." Emma snapped her fingers at Donnie. He nodded; Mikey did a double take. "Wait, what?"

"It sounds crazy, but the pH balance will work to kill any bacteria." Emma explained. Donnie handed her the uncapped jar and she dunked her fingers in. "It'll be a temporary salve until we get you to a hospital, Case."

"I'm not going to a hospital." Casey told everyone. "We need… to get April back."

"Casey, there's no telling what damage has been done to your nervous system." Emma rubbed the honey into the heated welt. Casey relaxed at the first soothing instant. "I'm fine. I got back here, didn't I?"

"By the skin of your teeth." Donnie observed.

"You don't even know which way they went." Casey fought his cause.

"So tell us." Leo prompted. "And we'll go-"

"I'll show you." Casey insisted, already pushing himself off of the blanket.

"You'll slow us down." Raph blocked his path. Casey eyed the turtle- who was taller and wider then him. "I'll be an extra pair of hands."

"I will drag you to the nearest hospital." Raph warned.

"And waste all that time when you could be looking for April." Casey shook his head.

The group was silent, watching between the two. Mikey started humming the Jeopardy theme, only to have Leo jab his shoulder. Finally, Raph sighed. "I wouldn't carry your stinkin' carcass if you was cut in two."

"Leo…" Emma turned to the leader to back her 'expert' medical opinion.

"Let's get going." Leo stated simply.

"We'll need the buggies, though." Donnie said, tapping away at his wrist computer. "I'm bringing up satellite imagery for a fifty mile radius of the farmhouse…"

"I'm officially surrounded by blockheads." Emma groaned.

 **}{}{}{}{}{**

This was the second time in her life that April had been dragged somewhere with a sack over her head. This was the first time she had been scared though.

When the turtles had led her to their lair, there had been anxiety, yes. Uncertainty, sure. Fear, no. The guys had never given them that vibe. The vibe right now though, from the thick and rough hands that held her arms, was terror. She had been taken from the woods and into the back of a vehicle, and had now entered a barn. She could smell the hay and the general earthiness of farmland. She reached out and felt a wooden post, then her nails clinked across bars.

She breathed out. "Where are we?"

"Keep walking." Was the guy's only response. She had heard six different voice since she and Casey had been jumped. _Casey…_

"Here, sit." The guy guided April into a chair. "And don't take that bag off. Just sit. Got me?"

"Sure." April nodded. It was dark, but at least they weren't putting her someplace alone. She could hear the group nearby- more voices then six- and maybe now she could hear what was going on. And it might leave an opening for her to escape… hopefully! The voices suddenly came closer and April stilled.

"I'm all for cleaning up the planet." A skittish man was speaking. "But, Skunk, what you're thinking… I mean, the risk you're having us take…"

 _Skunk?_ April blew out her breath. _How do I be afraid of a name like that?_

"The government thought that it was worth the risk to bring the aliens here in the first place." A husky voice spat in pure hatred; and clearly as the one in charge. Knuckles cracked. "They held the Navy in their back pocket! If they wanna play rough, we'll play rough. Show 'em that we mean business 'bout keepin' Earth an alien-free planet!"

Oh boy! April recalled all the bits she'd heard of the guerilla groups popping up over the states. The skittish one wavered. "I'm not a murderer."

"You're a member of H.A.T.E." Skunk talked down at him. "You're whatever I say you are."

Cold sweat damped April's temples. _H.A.T.E? Seriously?_

"Skunk, there' s gotta be a line…"

"There is." A third voice joined in with a cock of a gun. "Human or alien. Which side are you on, Murphy?"

April's stomach pinched at the tone of the question. This wasn't going to end well.

"Axel, don't forget." Skunk gave a dry laugh. "We stand for America, land of the free. If Murphy feels it's getting too heavy, then he's free to walk."

"Really?" Murphy said with new hope.

April didn't think as she ripped the hood off and screamed. "Run!"

She startled Axel, who had his barrel sighted on Murphy's back as Skunk was leading him away unsuspectingly. Axel's shot went wide, but hit Murphy all the same. Murphy cried out and pushed away from Skunk. The shock of it all must've given him the adrenaline to run out of an open side door before Skunk or Axel could react. Then they both looked at April in slow rage. Axel cursed her and swiped his hand over April's face. Her cheek stun and vision rattled. _Guys… find me soon._


	6. Chapter 6

"The lake's still a mile out." Casey instructed into everybody's comms. They had doubled up in the dune buggies, Raph and Donnie charging ahead with Casey. Which left Leo with Mikey and Emma, who thought nothing of standing on the seats and letting the wind rip at their faces. Leo sighed. "You sure about this, Casey?"

"That lake's the only indicator for miles." Casey answered back. "Old Man Tucker'll let anybody use it. If they're hiding out, it'll be around there."

"Whoever they are." Mikey piped up, back in his seat. "I mean, it could be Slenderman for all we know."

"Oh please no!" Emma shouted over the wind. "I prefer my psychopaths to have a face."

"Maybe they're people you've seen around town." Leo suggested.

"What difference would that make?" Casey spoke irritably. "I doubt town's gonna be their first stop after kidnapping a reporter."

"That fact alone being significant." Donnie added in. "Why would- Raph! Tree!"

"I see it!" Raph laughed and the buggy's engine revved. It must've bumped a root because it was suddenly on its side, cutting through the forest on 2 wheels! And Donnie's screams trailing behind.

"Yiiiihhhaaa!" Casey whooped. Mikey started shaking Leo's arm. "Don't let him show you up, bro! Go for it!"

Leo groaned. "We're on a mission here, Michelangelo. Donnie, what's the read on the area ahead?"

"No sign of life other then your barnyard rabbit." Donnie said after a moment. "And there's the lake."

"Nice." Mikey and Emma breathed as Leo broke the tree line. The sun caught and shimmered against light blue waves on a grassy shore. Leo stopped the buggy behind Raph- who had fishtailed his, of course. Donnie was chewing him out on excessive force as the gang hopped out and looked around.

"We shouldn't be out like this." Leo's skin tingled with the exposure. He gazed in every direction, imaging pairs of eyes that weren't there. "Whoever took April _had_ to have seen us…"

"They don't sound like the type to go running to the authorities." Emma put a hand on his arm. Raph snorted. "You up close and personal with 'em, that they'd tell you that. Maybe some of Daddy's rogue agents."

Emma closed her eyes and walked down to the water. Leo glared at Raph; they all seemed to think that Emma had proven her loyalty back in New York, except for him.

"This' where the tire tracks from the vehicle were headed," Donnie continued to scout the dirt along the west bank. They were the tracks they had followed thus far, but there was more grass now and it was dry due to lack of rain. The tracks left the sands of the bank, heading around the lake, but then… who knew.

"Oh!" Mikey cried out. "I found something!"

"What?" Leo started walking for him. Until he saw what his brother had picked up. "A duck!"

Emma was the only one who found the fowl adorable- and relevant. Leo turned back around to the flimsy circle he, Donnie, Casey, and Raph had formed. "Give me the layout, Case."

"We've got the town on the south side." Casey's hands were on his hips as he turned, surveying all sides. "An' Tucker's property lies to the north There should still be the barn…"

A gunshot echoed through the trees just as Casey pointed in that direction. Leo and his brothers darted immediately into the bushes. "Mikey! Leave the duck!"

"Fly, little dude." Mikey waved the duck off before joining the group in hiding. They all hushed and waited. Another shot… then the sound of clumsy running. Leo looked out cautiously through the stout branches, seeing a man coming within yards of their buggies. He didn't seem to notice them before collapsing.

Leo paled as Raph leapt out and darted for him. "Raphael!"

The ninja picked the man up and was back undercover before any could blink. He laid the man down and there were grimaces at the amount of blood soaking his shirt. Emma crowded in as Donnie pointed to the wet black hole through the shoulder of his trench coat. She peeled the matted leather back. "Shot… in the back. This's the exit wound so it was a clean shot. But he needs a hospital."

"Casey?" Leo looked to his friend. "This one of the guys?"

Casey's face showed his disappointment. "Not big enough."

"Ask him." Raph huffed.

"Guys, I'm serious." Emma bunched up her own cotton jacket and applied pressure. "He needs help or he won't be answering anybody except angels."

"Why don't cha try the honey." Raph teased. Emma made a face at him. "HardeeHarHar."

"Uughh." The man stirred. His hand came up, grabbing Donnie's arm. "Help me… stop them…"

"Who?" Donnie eyed the man's hand gingerly.

"The humans…" he winced at Emma's doctoring. "Joined for my country…" His head rolled and his eyes opened for the first time. Luckily, they were on Emma. He tried to breath. "Th-They're in a barn… they…"

"Was there a woman with them?" Emma interrupted gently. "Did they take her to the barn?"

"Get away from the barn!" the man expressed with sudden strength. "They- they're gonna…" He was losing consciousness. "Bo-Bomb."

The group stiffened. Leo swallowed through a dry throat. "Did he say 'bomb'?"

"I don't know, Skunk." A voice cut off any answers. Leo hunkered back down and they went to watching the three individuals that had started tracing around the lake. Three heavily-armed individuals.

"… Murphy made his choice." A tall, sunglassed leader of the group growled. "And his choice was to betray. Don't forget Axel, we're in a war here! Those who ain't with us, are with them! The blasted alien filth that's tryin' to take our planet! Well, not when H.A.T.E. is on the job!"

"Does he want a higher stump to preach from?' Mikey snickered. Casey gripped his bat rigidly. "That's them; they took April."

"What makes you so sure?" Leo squinted at the group.

Casey scoffed. "They're psychotic backwoods hippies."

"Brilliant reasoning." Emma hissed a laugh, keeping pressure on Murphy's shoulder. Casey looked back at her. "Didn't you hear 'em? Alien scum? They've gotta belong to one of those guerilla groups April's mentioned."

"Is that what all the ranting's about?" Raph grinned, as the leader chewed out his flunkies a few moments more. Finding and 'finishing' Murphy was their mission, at all costs. With that, Skunk began stomping back the way that they had come. A few seconds, and an engine coughed alive… then faded, signaling his exit.

"It's too big of a coincidence to ignore." Leo had already decided. He knew what needed to happen. He reached back for his swords. "Murphy needs a hospital and we need to get April back. If they wanna fight aliens, let's oblige."

Raph's face was almost glowing with glee; Mikey's too.

"Casey," Leo began his assignments. "You keep Emma covered. Guys, what'd ya think?"

The response was instant. "Sheepdog."

Leo and Raph gave a fist bump, before the four brothers broke off into the trees. Causing less of a stir then a breeze, they created a wide arc of attack around the two guerillas, whom continued to scope the lake. Par usual, Mikey would make the first move, driving them back so that they feel right into the other's laps. The feeling of herding had lead to the codename 'Sheepdog.'

"Murphy." Axel whistled out, coming a few feet within Casey and Emma's hiding spot. "C'mon out, man."

"Your clock's ticking." The other, named Puke, added. "Might as well let us putcha out of your misery."

 _Dishonorable cutthroats._ Leo scowled down from his tree. He pressed at his comm. "Mikey, go."

"Heehee." Came the wicked laugh. Then Mike burst out of the trees to the right, his nunchucku whirling. "Humans, beware! Your hour of reckoning…"

"Oh brother." Raph and Donnie groaned.

But that was all that the two men needed to hear to start blasting away. Mikey leapt out of the way, back-flipping while their shots ripped at bark and leaves. He made an opening for Raph, who sent his sais flying. They each nicked the guns, sending them off board enough for Raph and Mikey to rush them. Puke hit the ground easily, but Axel pushed Mikey back, not so easily deterred. His eyes flickered between the two turtles, face pale and taught.

"Skunk was right!" He pulled something off of his belt. "You freaks haven't left Earth!"

"Watch your language, buddy." Raph stepped forward, bumping shoulders with Mikey. "Don't go hurting his feelings, he's just a kid."

Axel kicked his gun to Puke. "Cover me, Puke; I've gotta radio in the patrols…"

Leo shared a look of amusement with Donnie as the two backed away; rather stumble. Leo gave it four seconds, then nodded. He and Donnie jumped down, blocking the would-be escape route. Axel's boots skidded in the dirt, stopping his forehead a centimeter from meeting Leo's blade. "Going somewhere?"

Axel and Puke banged heads as they tried to keep their distance from the turtles. The brothers shared a look as they tightened the circle. Puke aimed his gun at Mikey, who merely kicked it out of his hands and into his. "Didn't your mom ever warn you about these things? You'll poke your eye out, kid!"

"We're onto you, E.T." Puke stepped back. Mikey tossed the gun to Donnie, waving his arms hauntingly. "E.T… phone home… the mother ship…"

Then Puke did something that about had Leo doubling over. He whipped out a nunchucku from the back of his belt!

"Oooh," Mikey reentered his own twin weapons. "This is just too good to be true!"

He twirled his chucks, performed a kata that he'd mastered at age eight, and snapped Puke's belt buckle clean off. The guy's eyes rolled and he hit the ground; he had fainted! Really?

"Well, now that we've cleared that up." Raph stepped over Puke, crossing a sai against Axel's throat. "Let's talk."

 **I love the Mikey moments... really, they are what I live for! Each turtle brings his own depth to the storyline, but with Mikey, you get it all! Also, I'm taking requests for one-shots... I'm thinking of doing one with Emma and Mikey vs. Bebop and Rocksteady... or would that be too much to handle?**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I get it." April nodded at the crazy- terrifying- picture that Skunk had just painted to her. "You're wanting to make a statement. Or rather, you want me to make it for you."

Skunk looked her over, not necessarily with admiration. "We caught all of your reports since the aliens invaded. You're thorough and no nonsense when it comes to the facts. People will listen to you, and take us seriously." His eyes narrowed. "Take the threat seriously."

"The government and the police already eliminated the threat." April told him, eyeing the arsenal he had been showing her. The group of H.A.T.E. were proving themselves capable of dealing on the black weapons market. The horse stalls in the barn were filled with guns and ammo divided by caliber! And did she even need to mention the bazookas? Though April felt like handling a grenade before talking to Skunk.

"Saks Robotics was destroyed." She explained to him to hide a gulp. "A manmade black hole sucked it up and was gone. I saw it."

Skunk was already shaking his head, thumb rubbing the hammer of the gun hooked to his belt. "Yeah, they're smart to fake us out, I'll give 'em that. But we're smart too. Otherwise, we wouldn't have been able to see through their lies. Not all of 'em could've been wiped out. That'd be too convenient.'

'And after that hand-holding, Woodstock crap the Navy pulled, who's to say we won't just open the door for them a second time! There'd be no point in the aliens brainwashin' a planet fulla idiots!"

 _And we've enter whack-job territory._ April groaned. She snuck a sideways glance at the front doors of the barn in hunger. Since Murphy had run off, she'd been kept under close guard. This upped her desperation to escape… even if she didn't know where she was. Casey and the turtles were looking for her by now and she was bound to run into them… right?

"The time was come to strike back!" Skunk took her by the arm- again!- and pulled her out into the belly of the barn where a semi had been sitting. Two fellow H.A.T.E. members were sitting beside it and the knowing looks on their faces made April even more uneasy. She gulped. "Strike back, huh? How?"

"That's where you come in." Skunk halted them at the back of the trunk. He lifted the side bar and swung the heavy doors open with zeal. "When the dust settles, the human race will know that H.A.T.E.'s got their backs. _You'll_ make sure that they know it."

April paled at the giant shadow staring out at her from the gaping mouth of the semi. _I'd like to go back to the bazookas, please._

 **}{}{}{}{**

"Where do these guys get their training?" Raph pshawed at the deep and furrowed tracks leading them away from the lake. "Ten bucks says we find their hideout in four minutes or less."

"Can't be as easy as that." Leo cautioned, looking out across the forest. The afternoon sun gave it shadows that, given the circumstances, appeared ominous. "A mass gathering of paranoid maniacs is bound to be heavily guarded."

"What, like them." Donnie pointed over his shoulder with a smirk. Up a tree, Axel and Puke rotated slowly, via the rope around their ankles. Raph and Leo had happily strung them up while Donnie helped Mikey move the injured man into one of the dune buggies. Emma and Mikey would be in charge of getting him to the hospital. Once they were out of the way, Leo could move them in to rescue April.

"We're ready." Emma called, leaning out from the buggy's backseat. "GoogleMaps puts General twenty-one minutes away, so let's go."

"Perks of living in the boonies." Casey joked, bracing himself on the engine. Leo narrowed his eyes on him. "You really should go with them…"

"I'm fine."

They all shared a look, but said nothing. Except for Raph, who clapped his buddy on the shoulder. "Ready to bash some heads?"

Casey straightened, twirled his bat with his good arm. "Bring 'em on."

He had to ask.

There was a sudden roar of engines. Without warning, an ATV and two buggies burst through the bushes. And every one of them had gunfire spewing out of it! The brothers and Casey darted out of the way as Mikey leapt into the dune buggy and hit the gas. Emma fell back into her seat as he sped away from the lake , back toward the farmhouse.

"Don and I will take the right!" Leo wasted no time. "Raph, you and Casey go left."

"You got it, bro!" Raph was already off.

Leo was two steps behind Donnie, hearing the ATV hone in on them. The bullets rained in, splitting the bark of the trunks, first to their left, then to their right. Donnie launched himself high with his staff, putting himself up in the branches above Leo. Leo kept low, beelineing for the fat tree trunk ahead. One, two, three steps up its etched side and he backflipped himself through the air… right onto the back of the ATV! He had the driver out with one punch and got comfortable in the driver's seat.

 **}{}{}{}{}{**

"Who welds anti-tank artillery onto a dune buggy!" Casey shouted in his frantic run, shielding his head at the same time.

"Maniacs, that's who!' Raph answered, hanging back from his usual full sprint. He wouldn't mention Casey's shortened gait, but if the guy needed a hand, Raph would give it to him. "Pure maniacs, man!"

Casey huffed. "And I thought you were the only one."

"Haha."

"Head for the gulch." Casey yelled, referring to the mini-canyon that ran for a couple miles either way across the woods. It wasn't the first time they had explored it and it had proven awesome for hikes and hiding places. It was perfect!

Raph and Casey broke off in opposite directions. The buggy couldn't chase them both and sure enough, it went after Raph. It felt like forever, bullets flying and Raph only having so much stamina under his bulky muscles and shell. But he soon spotted the gap. Raph dug deep, pushed his momentum forward, and leapt.

For a moment he was flying, gravity forgetting him. Then he felt its harrowing pull return and he skidded, sprawling onto the other side. He couldn't stop thinking that Leo would've landed. He picked himself up and looked back. The dune buggy was braked just before the edge, the two long-haired freedom fighters gaping at him.

Raph dusted himself off. "Your turn!"

The bearded one raised his weapon then. Wait, a crossbow? Those things were real? Raph zeroed his focus as Beardy took aim and fired. Raph barely had time to raise his hand, but he caught the skinny arrow. The tip tickled his throat. And again, he had the hippies staring in shock. Raph just smirked back. "Ya think that's something, look behind you!"

And Beardy might of. If Casey's bat hadn't smacked his brain into another planet in the next second. He barely tumbled out of the vehicle before Casey delivered the same to his driving buddy. "Taze me, will ya!"

Raph laughed, pumping a fist toward Casey. "That's the way!"

Casey looked up at Raph. And cocked a brow. "So… was the plan to fly back over? Nice legs, by the way."

"Shut up!"


	8. Chapter 8

His eyes were supposed to be on the road. But Emma kept moving in the back, working to plug Murphy's wound, and it was distracting him. Could he help it if high-tense situations made her look even more pretty then she already was? C'mon, her freckles popped, her eyes got ten shades deeper…

A honk blasted Mikey awake and he veered back over the yellow line. He narrowly missed the fender of the car whose owner was undoubtably cussing him out. He clutched the wheel, panting hard. "Uh, yeah… SORRY!"

"Just watch for the turn!" Emma shouted out to him against the wind. "You'll want to park somewhere back form the emergency entrance."

"Will you be able to carry him in?" Mikey didn't dare look back.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Emma said. "Sooner we get this done, the sooner you can get back to helping your brothers."

"I'm sure Leo's got it all under control." Mikey gave a solid nod. He checked the mirror to see Emma give him a knowing wink. "Please… you know they're lost without you, Michelangelo."

Heat filled Mikey's cheeks and rushed down his neck. "You know it, Gorgeous!"

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"Why haven't the patrols reported in?" Skunk paced in the grassy area beside the barn. A side of it stretched out into an area that might have once been used for bathing horses. Now, it just accumulated ATVs and fuel tanks for the army of H.A.T.E. April had told herself to stop repeating the name, but she couldn't help it. It was so… cartoonish, to be frank.

She was also trying to keep the tension out of her muscles. But being outside, fighting the urge to run for it, made it hard. _They have too heavy of a parameter;Skunk and the other guy- Critter- are RIGHT here! I'd get caught and they'd get angry. Just bide your time, look for an opening. Huh, I'm starting to sound like Splinter._

"Unit 4." Skunk spoke into his walkie-talkie. April watched him from the crate she sat on. "Unit 1, come in! This' your commandin' officer, report!"

They weren't reporting back. April pondered that, a knowing light bulb flashing. Of course they weren't! And, while Skunk was an idiot, he would know that something was up! She needed to stall.

"How," April cleared her throat. "How did you get your group started so quickly?"

Skunk turned his head. He still wore his sunglasses, but April could easily picture his eyes squinting at her in suspicion. "Come again?"

April crossed her arms, making herself taller. "You said it yourself, I'm thorough. If I'm going to do this, I'll need some background…"

"All people need to know is that we're on their side." Skunk sniffed at her.

"That's not enough." April insisted. "People are scared right now, scared and skeptical. If I don't come forward with the proper information, people aren't going to take your message the right way."

"Unless they're sourpuss alien sympathizers, they'll get the massage." Skunk stated. April lowered her head with a quiet groan. There was no talking to this guy. "So… what are you wanting me to say, then?"

Skunk smiled over her head at Critter. They shared a secret chuckle as Critter whipped a wrinkled, folded paper from his pocket. April eyed it, then took it. She read a couple lines, grimacing at the grammar alone. "You can't be serious."

"Read it." Critter encouraged.

April fought the urge to toss the paper in his face. "If you'd give me a pen, I could…"

Her polite suggestion was rejected with the flick of a safety and Skunk's gun leveling at her forehead. Skunk's face had lost all levity. "Go over it with her, Critter."

"Yeah, but… say she needs, well, make-up." Critter mentioned out of the blue. Skunk's eyebrows lifted above his glasses. "Mak- so what if she does!?"

"TV personalities are very big on presentation," Critter shrugged. "It helps some of 'em get into that proper state of mind…"

"Just run through it with her!" Skunk turned his gun on him, then stalked away, shaking his head. April gave a low whistle. "Touchy."

"You have no idea." Critter shuttered. "Skunk's more action then talk, you know. That's why we need you."

 _I guessed that._ April looked again at her crudely scrawled script. "Was he a victim of the invasion? Lose his home?"

"Actually…"

Critter's flapping lips were cut off with a cry as the air exploded and tinted orange. April jumped off the crate, catching the shot of the flame and smoke that hit the sky. Her hope soared with it, taking a step forward. But then Critter had her by the arm, herding her back into the barn. April pushed back, but like all deranged idiots of the bad guy variety, he was too strong for it to matter.

"Look," April pressed them back out, just to catch a glimpse of the ensuing chaos out front. "Make this easy on yourself, Critter. Just put the gun down and walk away…"

"Move!" Critter shoved her ahead. April saw her chance and tripped up, so she'd sprawl into the aisle. This put distance between him and her and she pushed herself back up before Critter could react. "Hey!"

"Donnie!" April sent her voice echoing over the stalls, gaining speed. "Le-"

Critter had her by the hair, cutting her off. April fell back, forcing Critter into the nearest wall. She used both elbows, trying to get him off. He spun her around and April gasped at the slam of the wood against her back. "I'm… I'm just trying to help you out here."

"Yeah, me too."

Critter turned his gun on the voice behind him… only to have Leo splice it in two with his katanas. He glared at Critter, ready for his next move. Well, Critter moved! He screamed, then turned tail, about knocking April over in the process. Leo caught her arm. "You, ok?"

"Never better." April puffed out her first real breath of the afternoon. Then she laughed. "You'd think he'd never seen an alien before."

"He hasn't." Leo grinned. "Just your everyday mutated turtle."

April nudged his arm with a sigh. "Thank you. Now let's get outta here."

"You found the bomb, then?" Leo asked, walking briskly back into the main area of the barn. April furrowed her brow. "How do you know there's a…"

"Don't touch that!" Don's voice rang out in the now silent barn. Hadn't it just been crawling with guerilla goons?

"What's the 411?" Leo rushed up to Donnie, just as Casey rushed past him and crushed April in a very unexpected hug. April foundered, unsure where to put her hands. "Um… yeah… Jones, could you…"

"You're ok, right?' Casey pulled back, eyes going up and down over her. "Yeah, you're ok… what's that?"

He touched the spot where Axel had hit her earlier. April found herself blushing. "Oh, nothing. Just me and my big mouth."

"This' all my fault."

"What!" April shoved him back. "No…"

"Guys!" Donnie broke in nervously. He stood at the back of the semi, sweating and gaping. April left Casey, coming around to look with him and Leo. "Oh good, you found it."

"T-That's no bomb." Donnie swallowed. "It's a thermal nuclear device… and it's ARMED!"

Raph leapt out of the truck and skidded back a few feet. "What're these whackbags doing with a nuke?"

The echo of a safety clicking off answered him. "Wasting alien scum like you."

Leo ducked April behind him as Skunk opened fire. She kept her head down until it stopped and looked back at Raph towering over Skunk, sai spinning. "Look, why don't cha make like a good little hate monger and disable your bomb."

Donnie lifted a finger. "Thermal nuclear de-"

Skunk hurled a thick boot up, connecting with Raph's jaw. He followed with a quick slash out Donnie's way, keeping the distance between him and them. "Why don't _you_ make like a good little alien…" He pushed back against Casey's attack. "And eat this!"

Smoke exploded form the palm-sized ball that he threw to the ground, enveloping them all. It hit April's eyes, filled her lungs; and burned both! She doubled over with a cough, falling away from Leo. And suddenly yanked up around the waist by Skunk. How was he not effected? Gas mask? She couldn't see; but she could kick!

"Get off!" she screamed at him, throwing every punch that she could. Skunk pushed back, knocking the wind from her. "Shut up! Nothing's keepin' me from protectin' the human race! Even if I need you to do it."

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Raph blinked, trying to clear his vision.

No luck.

He listened to Donnie cough beside him, and almost missed the engine revving behind them.

"Move!" Leo cried and pushed them both out of the way. The bros tucked and rolled. The heavy smell of gas and rubber added to the blurred image of the semi wheeling itself out of the barn. And taking half of the side of the barn with it.

 _Maniac drivers!_ Raph rubbed at his eyes.

"He's got the device!" Donnie cried in alarm.

"He's took April!" Casey cried in distress.

"He's got a death wish." Raph growled, picking himself up. "Get to the dune buggy. _I'm driving!_ "

Donnie groaned. "But I'm still trying to find my stomach from my last ride with you."


	9. Chapter 9

Mikey tapped his foot, even though it bumped his knee into his chin. He and the dune buggy were hunkered down in the bushes outside of the hospital where Emma had dragged Murphy in. And the waiting was killer! And she hadn't come out yet!

Mikey had every confidence in his girl, but… suppose the staff wanted to question her? Suppose they decided that Emma was involved in his shooting? What if they were handcuffing her right now and hauling her out to a squad car?

 _That's it!_ Mikey clutched both hands to the side of his head. He was trying not to panic, but… yeah, he was panicking. _I'm never going to see her again! I'm going to have to send her letters inside her jail cell…_

"Mikey."

Mikey about jumped out of his shell. He smiled in relief as Emma stumbled back through the bushes. "You shouldn't sneak up on a ninja, Gorgeous."

"I shouldn't be able to." Emma pointed out, zipping up a light blue jacket. "Sorry it took so long. I stopped to wash the blood off and get a new shirt."

"Oh, is that all." Mikey snickered. "We better jet. My bros need me no doubt."

Where else are they gonna find Grade-A distractions." Emma teased, jumping in eagerly; on the driver's side.

"Hey!" Mikey frowned.

"Hey nothing." Emma gripped the wheel, turning the key with relish. "It's my turn to punch the pedal."

The engine growled alive. Emma smiled at it and Mikey didn't know whether to be infatuated or intimidated. Nonetheless, he hopped in. "Onward!"

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Skunk slapped the reporter back against the passanger's seat for the third time. But she wouldn't stay there! She was still trying to break out her door and it was ticking him off! He needed to concentrate on the road."I will knock you out, so help me!"

"Then there goes your spokeswoman." She bit back at him, green eyes all afire. Skunk pounded his frustration out on the pedal. "I _would_ have to go and pick a politically correct spokeswoman!"

"Picked! You shanghaied me!"

 _Big words… just remember you goal!_

Skunk slowed his speed, also remembering his sensitive cargo. April O'Neil snickered, placing a foot on the dash. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Skunk risked a glance at her. "Why's that?"

"It'll make it easier for them to catch up to you." Her face held no doubt saying this. This angered Skunk all the more. "You're one of them, aren't you. Some alien-hugging activist?"

"If they were aliens." She stared through the windshield. "They're my friends. And they help people- they fought against the Kraang…"

Skunk laughed. "They tell you all this during an exclusive?"

He cussed aloud at the motion in his rearview mirror. It was a dune buggy and one of the ATVs from the barn. But his group had been out cold… no way they had come around yet.

"Told you so." April O'Neil smiled in excitement. She had a hand clutching the safety bar and a grin on her face. "Best to hold onto something for this part."

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"I'm gonna ride right up there and you're gonna jump on." Raph shouted at Donnie. The turtle paled, staring at the semi as it accelerated past the sixty mile speed limit. "Isn't- um- that your department, Raphael?"

"I'm a little busy here." He pointed out, rolling his shoulders as he moved the wheel. "And Leo and Casey are on rescue duty."

Donnie glanced over at Leo pushing the limits of the ATV, with Casey clinging to the back. Was it too late to switch places?

"C'mon Donnie." Raph urged. "Find your inner James Bond."

 _Yeah, but what if I break him?_ Donnie groaned, unstrapping his seat belt.

The wind had been hitting him before, but it now blasted him as he stood up on the seat. His bandana whipped around and his pack swayed, threatening his balance. _Ok… it'll be around a five foot jump at the speed of sixty-nine. And at the rate we're continuing to accelerate…_

"Aaghhhh…" Donnie gripped the frame as Raph added four miles to the speed. And his equation. _Ok, recalculating…_

The semi crossed the yellow line- it was trying to crash Leo and Casey. Donnie dug deep as Raph chased after it, closing the gap between fenders. "Ok… ok… ok…"

"Quit thinking and do it!" Raph yelled at him.

"I don't need the Nike commercial." Donnie yelled back at him. He managed one more breath before placing himself on the hood of the engine.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"Get me up there!" Casey yelled into Leo's ear.

"Keep your shell on!" Leo yelled back. He was having to drive and maneuver too, in case the nut job didn't notice! They were already pushing eighty and somehow the semi was apt at throwing its weight around. They were just lucky that there weren't any other…

"Leo!" Casey screamed as an innocent four-door came rolling towards them ovet the horizon. Its horn blared and Leo let up on the gas. The ATV jerked them back just in time. Casey seized Leo on both sides and Leo could relate to his fear. But he pulled back into the right lane anyway. April was in the cab, so that was where they needed to be. The semi slid away from their cycle, its attention now to Don and Raph in the back. Perfect! Leo zoomed ahead, squinting with his speed. The door drew closer and he straddled the yellow line. "Last stop! Everybody off!"

"Goongala!"

And Casey went flying for the truck.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Donnie held on for dear life as Raph avoided the maniac's driving… sort of. All he needed to do was jump onto the back, weasel the doors open, and figure a way to disarm a nuclear device… all at 82 mph on the wrong side of the highway! Donnie forced the shaking out of his legs. _I hope all of those hours in the hachi weren't for nothing!_

"Now, Donnie!" Raph gave a final yell. "Now!"

"AAAHHHHH!" Donnie leapt forward, throwing his prayers up to heaven.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

April gasped as Skunk's door flew open in the same instant she watched Donnie leap for the back of the semi. Casey appeared- hockey mask and all- and grabbed at the wheel. "Can I borrow this?"

Skunk bashed his elbow into Casey's jaw. "Not today, alien sympathizin' scum!"

Were they seriously trying to get the last word in? Boys! April darted her hand in, worrying that the swaying truck would toss Donnie off the back. That and she _really_ didn't want to crash! Skunk squeezed tight on her wrist and April responded with a left jab. It knocked his sunglasses off and she finally saw the crazy look in his eyes. _Uh oh._

Skunk's whole arm swung her back, pinning her against the seat. "You stay outta this!"

Casey cocked his head, still stuck on pulling himself into the cab. "You invited her."

April brought her hand up and bent back Skunk's thumb. He howled and Casey picked up the slack with two solid punches. April pulled Skunk's limp form farther in, making room for Casey to take the wheel.

"You ok, Channel 6?" Casey slammed the door shut again.

"Great." April let Skunk's head bang against the dashboard. "A little better now."

Casey agreed with his own kick to Skunk's leg. April rolled her eyes. "Watch the road, huh. Donnie's in the back and…"

"I know!' Casey checked his side mirror. "I need to find a shoulder to park this rig."

Good idea…

"Look out!" April shrieked, staring wide-eyed out of the windshield.


	10. Chapter 10

**Japanese Translation: Sono maniakku = That maniac!**

"She's master of the motor!" Mikey cried out to Emma over the roar of the air. "Centurion of the cycle!"

"The fast and furious of the freeway!" Emma joined in, lifting a hand to catch the wind. It was driving her hair in all crazy directions as she zipped them back towards the woods where they'd left his family. And he was getting pumped for the fight ahead. Mikey rose slightly from the seat. "She's… Emma!"

"Mikey!" she screamed as the face of a semi suddenly loomed before them- on the wrong side of the road! Emma clutched at the wheel and steered off of their collision course. A little too hard! The buggy screeched to the left, only to be met with a raging Leonardo on the back of an ATV.

 _Oh man!_ Mikey choked on his stomach, which had leapt into his throat. Emma had done the sensible thing and closed her eyes, jerking the wheel again. "Mikey!"

Mikey grabbed her hand as they sped into the guard rail, gears grinding, rubber burning. "Hit the gas!"

She did, eyes still closed, and they hit the rail. The buggy jolted, flew up and over by its backend. Then they were flipping down the embankment, both screaming and eyes shut until it stopped. Mikey kept himself- mentally at least- in suspension for a moment before feeling himself over, searching for pain. There was the choke of the seat belt and a throb in his left toes but beside that…

"I…" Mikey grinned heavenward. "I'm ALIVE!"

"Watashi mo." Emma gasped, straining against her own belt. "Me too. But I'm so feeling this in my ribs tomorrow."

"Better the ribs then your face." Mikey commented, motioning to a bump already swelling over her right eye. Emma felt it with caution, then her face clouded in anger. "Sono maniakku! What was that driver…"

Mikey looked back up over the ditch, making a face. "Those were my bros."

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Donnie stared between the strips of wires in his hands. Also, at the pair of pliers in his left. "Oh no."

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"Darn you, Mikey!" Raph braked his buggy and hopped out before it came to a full stop. He bolted for the semi, which was now smoldering on its side, long black skid marks steaming off the pavement behind it. He was torn between checking on Donnie in the back and getting to April and Casey up front. Don's anxious face hopping out of back however, decided for him.

"This thing's gonna blow!" Donnie yelled. Raph zipped past him, spying Leo already pulling Casey out of the tipped cab. "We gotta book, NOW!"

"April!" Casey struggled to breath, elbowing at Leo. "That Skunk guy's on top of her."

Raph didn't need an invite. He climbed up and over the side of the cab, putting himself on the windshield. He found April's half-dazed eyes immediately. He waved. "Cover your face!"

Raph whipped his sai out and with the butt-end shattered the glass. He reached through, had Skunk hurled out in a second and grabbed for April. She winced. "My… seat belt…"

Raph growled in frustration, cut the strap clean, and jerked her out. He leapt over Skunk, carrying April out of range of the semi.

"Ten seconds!" Don shrieked.

"Oh… shell!" Raph grunted, putting April down. "Get to the trees!"

"Raph." She looked at him.

"GO!" he ordered, turning. He counted under his breath as he careened for the wreckage. "8… 7…"

He reached Skunk and started dragging. "5… 4…"

 _Mikey!_ Raph resolved. _I'm gonna kill you!_

2… 1… BOOOMMM!


	11. Epilogue

"How is it that we came out here for a little R & R," Emma blew out her breath; which hurt, almost as much as breathing in did. "And all but me and Master Splinter are back on our sick beds!? Do you people think I just have nothing better to do with my time? You think I ENJOY stitching together green skin, while pushing bones back into place and mopping blood off of the floor?"

"That's just a little excessive." Leo looked up at her- from his cot. She glared the reptile down. "Hello!" she bent in, only to flinch back. "Crushed thorax, meet black eye!"

Okay, she had a point… and she was making it. Miraculously, she had only gotten out of her and Mikey's scrape with a lumped forehead and a black eye. Which, after three days had turned more purple then blue. Mikey, however, had sprained an ankle and caught a few bruises from Raph. Leo, of course, had damaged his thorax, Casey lay completely bedridden in the aftermath of his shock, and Raph and Don were both sporting dislocated shoulders and skinned elbows. Yay, Emma was the lucky one.

Meaning that she got to wait on all of them while they healed!

"This would indeed appear a step backward." Splinter mentioned from where he was brewing tea. He served it to them twice a day, since it was really the only medicine that they had. Emma held her stethoscope to Leo's chest as Splinter brought the tea. "Try five or ten steps back, Master Splinter. Honestly, all my hard work of patching you guys up, what, SIX weeks ago, laid to ruin in one afternoon! Kono yona haiki-mono…"

Leo rolled his eyes over to his brothers, all laying on their own cots. Stairs being an idea only slightly worse then torture, April, Emma, and Splinter had converted the living room into the medical ward. Mikey made a face at the tea Splinter presented him, getting a nudge from Don's bo staff to take it.

"It might be rude of me to point out that I'll have a lead story to take back with me tomorrow." April looked up form her laptop with a cautious smile. Now all eyes across the room rolled. "Yeeess."

"All I care about is that I got my two punches in before letting the cops cart those bumpkins away." Casey said from his supine position. Raph snickered. "Yeah, nothing more valiant then a few blows to the unconscious head."

"Donnie," Casey peered over the edge of his cot. "Lend me your staff."

"Ok, okay!" Emma grabbed the staff before Donnie could comply. "I'm getting ready to charge you by the bruise and fracture!"

Mikey perked up. "Will you take payment in kisses?"

"Depends on who's doing the kissing." Emma pointed the staff at him, brow cocked playfully.

Leo saved his eyes another roll, sipping his tea. In truth- and in spite of the pain- he was enjoying this. The banter, the friendliness, the ease that had come to exist between all of them. He recognized it as more then he and his brothers- even Splinter- had hoped for in their early years through the sewers. Yet, as always, he couldn't help glancing farther down the road. The road leading them back to New York… and the Shredder.

"My son?" Splinter caught Leo's attention, eyes watching him with knowing. Leo didn't have to tell his father what he was thinking.

Leo lowered his voice, undetected by the others. "We're gonna have to go back, Dad. It's not going to be over- us versus Shredder- until one of us is dead. We all know it."

"Indeed." Master Splinter nodded with a comb of his whiskers. "And this self-awareness is important. But, today, it is not." He placed a hand on top of Leo's. "For me, today is about seeing my children heal, and draw strength from the friends around them. You will rely on that more then anything in your future battles."

Leo gave his sensei a nod of respect and understanding. Then he caught April watching the two of them, obviously in tune to what they were discussing. Leaving the others to their conversing, she came over to refill her cup from Splinter's tray. "Whatever's ahead; I'm with you guys."

Leo smiled at her. He could feel that strength already.

 ** _THE END_**

 **Yes, it was short, but sometimes short and sweet is the best way to go. I found it a nice** **reprieve** **because my next one... OH BOY!**

 **That's all I'm gonna say. That, and you better have a pizza handy when you're reading it.**


End file.
